


Eight Against the Ragged Tiger

by Knightblade



Series: Happy Hump Day!! [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Boys Kissing, Case Fic, Dominance Displays, Gen, M/M, Nudity, Oral Sex, Vamipres and Weres, Words!!, mention cage fighting of Weres
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 13:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14189682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightblade/pseuds/Knightblade
Summary: Pack Alphas in six different states contact the BAU when they make connections the police haven't seen yet. The truth is more despicable than they can imagine. To save the lives of five innocents Spencer must again be caged.





	Eight Against the Ragged Tiger

**Author's Note:**

> Another instalment in the collection I am lovingly calling Happy Hump Day. This will contain some of the smutty little fics and ficlets I write at the urging of my dear friend Susspencer on you guessed it Wednesdays. I am sure I won't post them all. Some of them will be Plotty some just smut. I promise not a one of them will be safe for work.
> 
> Beta'd by Grammarly.

“BAU round table room.” Hotch ordered sharply. His team gathered quickly settled and focused. “Go ahead, Garcia.”

“Okay, I just got an update from Alpha Dunbar in Utah, the DNA just came back as Dire Wolf.” She reported.

“That makes six dead, six different killers.” Morgan flexed his fists.

“Six different locations. Arizona, Colorado, Wyoming, New Mexico, Nevada, now Utah.” Reid reminded them.

“We are certain these are connected?” Dave asked playing devil’s advocate.

“Yes. The drop sites and methods are distinctive giving us MO. The wounds are also telling though not exact. The wounds and cause of death is consistent with a fight. The combatants are opposites.” Spencer responded.

“Opposites?” JJ asked, a bit behind having missed the first briefing for this consult.

“Evan Gross Silver Fox, killed by a Leopard. Grace Simons Lynx, killed by a Timber Wolf. Frank Travers Caracal/Main Coon mix, killed by a Coyote. Dexter Alvarez Timber Wolf, killed by a Lion. Reba Wilkes Puma, killed by a Dire Wolf. Walter Hanover Mountain Lion, killed by a Timber Wolf.” Reid listed.

“I’m really surprised to find a Domestic on that list.” Dave pointed out.

“As am I. The Domestic Were is rare, to have one killed like this is disturbing. He had no chance.” Reid said brows knitted.

“How rare?” Emily asked.

“Only one in 250,00 is a domestic breed. How domestic lines came about is unknown but hotly debated, though interbreeding is the only way. It is mostly a dormant ability. My mother and father who are both Cougars can’t. There is documentation in our family tree of a male Abyssinian breeding with a female Cougar back in 1792 on my maternal side. I can't say that is completely accurate due to the documentation of the specific breed being in question. I am the only one that has both forms since that time.” Spencer answered.

"How did you manage to be let out of the fold?" JJ asked curiously.

"While it is common practice to keep Purlamb kits and pups under guard there are some situations that the line is abandoned. A genetic anomaly would be one very good reason. In my case, it was actually William's inability to breed in his animal form. My mother's Schizophrenia while genetic is surprisingly less likely to be passed on, but still a concern. I can be tested and the line re-established but I haven't been asked. I doubt they will now that I am mated." Spencer blushed softly.

“You're still thinking cage fighting?” Dave asked what everyone was thinking.

“Yes, we have many different jurisdictions, the only reason we have any idea this is happening is that the local pack Alphas have contacted the Bureau. We can’t be certain there aren't more victims we aren’t hearing about because the precincts aren’t seeing a correlation.” Reid pointed out by folder.

“What made the Alphas contact us?” Emily asked perplexed.

“Most Packs have a connection to each other. It could be simple proximity. Familial bonds, Alphas that leave their home Pack and build one of their own. Marital, wolf A moves to his/her mate’s Pack there is now a familial connection. Packs are a hell of a lot more cohesive than you think. The police may not be aware there is a connection, but the Were community does.” Derek informed them. A Pack leader inviting the BAU was as viable as the local law enforcement calling them in, they would work from Pack lands including the LEOs when they had evidence showing their presence was needed. If it was strictly Pack or Vampiric they would handle it through those areas.

“There are associations formed out of mutual need as well. My Pack in Vegas became affiliated with a Pack in Pasadena because I went to college there. Quantico Pack is now affiliated with Vegas and Pasadena for the same reason. It is a way to keep an eye on your strays. While not all strays join or associate with the Pack they have moved close to, it is known you are under the watchful eye of the Pack.” Spencer explained further.

“Okay, makes sense.” JJ sounded impressed.

“Garcia, can you scan for any similar crimes? Beginning three months before the first report.” Hotch wondered.

“Yes, I can Mon Capitaine! I’ll be in my cave.” Garcia bustled off.

“I’ll talk to Cruz, Reid contact Dunbar, have him check with all of his connections. Morgan call Alpha Gibbs, have him check around as well. Wheels up in 30.” Hotch ordered.

“You need to feed before we go.” Spencer reminded him.

“My office.” Hotch disappeared into said room, slamming the door.

“He okay?” Dave asked when he and Reid were alone.

“With the prison interview in Washington directly after the case in Florida, then the court appearance in Colorado he hasn’t fed live in twelve days. Having to come straight here after the commercial flight home to be in a budget meeting before shift pissed him off. Add in the dominance display with Reynolds this morning suffice it to say he’s tense. I can smell his need. I don't want to do this on the jet. As it is he will probably push me to my limits, we haven't let him become so depleted, I will need meat so I can accommodate him." Spencer explained.

“Understandable, Reynolds is an ass. What was his problem?”

"He could tell Aaron was depleted, he used what he perceived as weakness to challenge him. He was wrong." Reid snickered, Aaron had beaten the man into submission so completely, it had annihilated his standing within the DC Coven. He was acknowledged at the BAU Coven Master, and one of four in power within the FBI, why Reynolds thought he could win Spencer would never know.

"Oh I am certain he will remember this lesson." Rossi chuckled. "Why is Hotch so irritated now?"

“He hates to feed here, when he’s um...hungry.” Spencer blushed. trying to be subtle. "We have not gone this long before, I have no idea how I will react.

“Understood. Too public for you?” Dave asked with a smirk, he understood that Aaron's hunger would demand the feeding of two appetites.

“No.” 

“Okay, I'll have Morgan get a cooler from the infirmary you prefer chicken, mutton, beef, shrimp, and Salmon, right? Derek will insist on veggies too. I'll also document this, tell them that you are to go with him on remote or extended custodials so this isn't an issue again. Want to change in my office?” Dave pulled out his cell as he ushered the young Were into his dark space.

“Yes, Thank you.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Rossi opened the door without knocking, Aaron was ready to chastise him when Chat jumped from his shoulder. Dave set Spencer’s satchel next to the desk, closed the door after turning the lock.

Spencer transformed standing gloriously nude before his mate. “I request pleasure.” he used the official scripting to negate Aaron's discomfort about engaging in the office, he made it about HIS needs, not the Vampire's, knowing he would not refuse him anything.

“Granted.” it had been a while since his mate had needed to be naked to transform, and the reveal was nothing short of breathtaking. Unconsciously, Aaron’s fangs dropped eyes swirling to the gold mottled maroon with stark black rings that made his feline weak.

Spencer fished around in his bag pulling out a large pouch of his blood. Aaron would burn through it quickly as depleted as he was, even with his monumental control one pouch was like eating a soda cracker for dinner. Not enough to curb hunger, not nearly enough to sustain life, dry and unsatisfying. Aaron being a Blue Blood Prince meant pouched blood was not enough, even when the blood was Spencer's. Science had yet to figure out what was lost in the donation process. By all of the historical documentation and medical research, they knew that since their bonding, his tolerance should have risen, but they hadn't tested the parameters. They decided it was best to stay with the schedule they knew.

Even without his Source, there were few that could match his stamina. Because of his Birthright, Aaron was able to feed less than the majority of Vampires. After ten days Hotch began to feel the ache synonymous with hunger, twelve days he was temperamental, his temper shorter, his body was weakening, he only with conscious effort did he maintain his composure other Vampires could sense his hunger. Fifteen days was the absolute edge of his no feeding tolerance, he would be dancing on the edge of a knife, one wrong breath away from dangerous. One wrong move would send him feral. By the fifteenth day, he needed two maybe even three feedings. Because Spencer was his mate a full feeding did not affect him adversely, having Aaron require two or more feedings in one day would strain him requiring hospitalization for fluids and nutrients. Today, Spencer would be weak but a high protein meal and a shit-tonne of sleep things would be back to normal. By day sixteen Aaron's body would shut down to preserve him. It would require a live transfusion from his mate that would revitalize him, then scheduled monitored feedings from various high-level Descendents until Spencer was able to take over. This was the first time they had been apart for this amount of time. Spencer had no idea how deeply his Vampire would feed.

*Drink this Love, to ease your need.* Spencer worked open his shirt, while Aaron pour the pouch into his mouth. The weak snack and nearness of his mate exacerbated his need.

~Ugh decaf.~ Aaron teased visibly struggling to keep his composure. Spencer guide him to his chair, leaning on the edge of his desk looking at him like he was edible.

*My Prince.* his husband undid his pants gravity pulling them to just below his knees, Aaron was hanging on by the thinnest of threads. Cool fingers wrapped around Spencer's hips tugging him into his lap as he sat. Knowing his love could control him Aaron let his barriers fall.

*Go easy Love.* Spencer shivered revelling in the trust Aaron had in him.

~Need you Baby.~

*Don't take your hands from my hips, you can’t touch any other part of me until the red fades from your sight my Love.* Aaron growled dangerously.

*What must you do Prince Hotchner?* Reid aimed him.

~Hold your hips only.~ Aaron scoot down giving him better access to his Lover’s slick entrance. Powerful hands gripped him pulling him hard and fast onto the throbbing length.

*Oh god.* Spencer savoured the burn, grateful for his biology allowing such harsh treatment. Aaron’s chest rumbled. Reid undulated smooth, easy, maddening. Aaron dug his claws painfully into the decadent form rolling like a wave above him, drawing blood. The Were didn’t change anything, 

~More.~

*No, just like this my Love. Feel me, Aaron. Find your centre, join me.* the Vampire focused on the gentle roll of his abs. His breaths slowed matching Spencer’s. Artist’s fingers softened their grip on his shoulders. Iron tight claws relaxed no longer trying to move him feeling how he moved. Aaron pressed into him a deep sigh leaving his throat as he came inside the beautiful creature dancing on his cock.

~Perfect.~ saying the only thing he could think of to let his love know he was now more focused.

*I give you consent my Prince.* Aaron groaned as his teeth sunk into tender flesh. Sweet, clean, rich blood spill onto his tongue. Aaron pulled greedily. Savouring each drop. His senses sharpened, veins warmed, sight cleared as his mate continued to move.

~Hang on to me my love.~ Spencer wrapped his arms around his neck, as Aaron stood deceptively strong legs tightened around his waist. Hotch lay his mate on his desk, coaxed long legs onto his shoulders, grabbed his hip and the far edge of the desk, and lost all sense of the world outside of them. All without taking his fangs from his veins. Aaron drank until he could take no more.

All Spencer could do is hang on for the ride. His Vampire was gloriously unleashed, just on the cusp of too much. A change of angle faster, harder, deeper but so deliciously in control. His body savage, his thoughts passionate. His hands sharp, his mouth the tenderest of caresses. 

*Beloved Please.* Aaron licked the bite closed to watch his love come undone.

~Now Baby, yeah, that’s it, fuck so good. Make me come, take me with you. Yesss!~

*Oh my god!! Aaron!* Spencer could only whine as his husband shattered with him. Aaron gently licked his thumb wiping the saliva over the punctures his claws had made. They took their time basking in the closeness, languid kisses, whispered declarations, silk tender touches that fed their souls. Spencer seemed fine as they made their way to the parking structure, halfway across Reid shook his head blowing out a heavy breath. Aaron to scoop him up carrying him as Dave guard their backs. He was just dizzy but unharmed, from now on they would know to have him eat well before, then drink some orange juice and snack on something sugary after like when someone donated. Aaron held him coaxing small bites of grilled shrimp and lamb from bamboo skewers. Spencer would gain enough strength to transform eating the raw meat that would provide for him better.

~I am sorry Chat.~ 

*It's okay. Now we know.* Aaron hovered as they loaded into the jet. At altitude, Spencer transformed pacing by the galley door while Aaron and Derek made him a large bowl of cubed meats and dark leafy greens. After eating he would curl up and sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~

Aaron to Utah, Rossi and Emily to Wyoming, Anderson and JJ to Colorado, Morgan to New Mexico, Reid of course to Nevada, and finally all to meet in Arizona. Spencer was silent in the pickup an overload of information in his head. His satchel was heavy with autopsy reports that were too coincidental to not be connected to their case. 

The pack land they were staying on was oddly peppered with mobile homes. Like someone shook a handful of Legos and tossed them into the air and left them where they landed. The Beta that had picked him up at the airport stopped in front of a pine green double wide surrounded by Bureau SUVs.

“Hey Reid,” Grant said cheerfully as he tiredly schlepped in the door.

“Coffee.”

“Long trip Kiddo?” Dave chuckled pouring him a cup.

“Yes, I haven't slept in three days and I am cranky. I need Garcia.” he took the cup and drank half of it before he sat down.

“How can I be of service you rude thing?” Penelope responded teasingly.

“I wonder if you would have a moment to search up any unsolved homicides where the killer is a Tiger Were within our present search area? Pretty please?” Spencer did nothing to stop the purr from painting his words.

“Of course I can Buttercream.” Morgan chuckled at her complete about-face, that purr could move mountains.

“What did you find Reid?” Hotch asked smiling at his mate’s antics.

“I was speaking to the coroner, she gave me access to all of her unsolved Were involved cases. I found two that were similar. The victims were an Arctic Fox and a Puma. With her help, we found three other victims in Nevada. Two killed by a Cheetah and a Timberwolf, one by a Tiger. She is rushing DNA for me to see if any of the victims are connected to our case.” Spencer put the files on the table for the others to read.

“Oh, you are scary Reid,” Garcia said under her breath.

“What did you find Mama?” Derek asked.

“On your tablets,” she answered sadly.

“My God.” Emily sighed reading the results of Garcia’s search.

“JJ call Cruz fill him in and tell him we need police assistance and we have jurisdiction. Dave, get in contact with your sources, we need to know if they have any leads, and access if it’s possible. I do not care how you play it. Garcia, we need DNA from all of these cases tested against hell each other for comparison. Reid, get some sleep.” Spencer opened his mouth to argue. 

~I missed you Mon Chat.~ Aaron’s smooth baritone made him shiver. Spencer transformed bounding happily over the table into Aaron’s lap. His Vampire chuckled at the headbutt into his chin, kissed between his ears and adjusted his legs to make a comfortable place for him to lay down. 

*Love you.* Aaron lay his hand on the exhausted cat’s back just to make him purr soothing his own frayed nerves..

~~~~~~~~~~~

“These people are smart, 16 dead all in different jurisdictions in small towns with little or no permanent police presence.” Emily tossed her pen onto the table in anger.

“It is one of the most elaborate fighting rings I have ever seen. The sheer size of the area is staggering.” Spencer said pointing at his map. “I don’t think a Geo will teach us where to find the UnSubs, but I do believe by dates Arizona is where they will be having the next fight.”

“They seem to revolve in a specific manner. With the randomness of everything else, this seems out of character.” Grant observed.

“If things remain as they are we have maybe ten days to find these bastards.” Rossi reiterated what they had calculated.

~~~~~~~~~~

“These are my people they are killing.” Alpha Atkins growled, a furious finger pointing to the photos of the victims on the whiteboard.

“That’s why you all are here. We need your help.” Derek crossed the room trying to draw the Alpha's attention back to the team and not the images. Asking all of these people here into one tension-filled room was risky. While most Alphas dealt well with each other, there was a stressful charge amongst the group, the crimes had affected all the Alphas in the room. It wouldn't take much to set someone off.

Dunbar was the unofficial leader, the Alpha none of the others postured to, he was well respected, powerful, and wise. Derek needed him to maintain the peace. Ten men used to being deferred to, five with loyal enforcers. They needed their help to find the UnSubs. They knew the middleman even if they didn’t know it yet.

“Posturing and measuring will do nothing to save the next victims! The only way we can end this is by working together.” Spencer said sharply.

“He’s right. Back down Atkins.” Dunbar stepped up showing he would stand with the BAU.

“From what you've all said each of the victims were either strays or solitary members. So someone has at least a working knowledge of each of your packs.” Aaron said bringing them back to the situation at hand.

“What makes you say that?” Grayson snapped posturing toward Hotch. The Vampire lazily shoved his hands in his pockets showing his lack of concern for the hot-headed man.

“The UnSubs seem to know which pack members to take, the strays and outsiders, the ones that will take the longest to miss. Through no fault of anyone's the strays are hard to monitor, hard to keep track of.” Spencer explained. 

“This person would be unassuming, someone all of you knows but doesn’t stand out. Their presence in all of your lands wouldn't be an issue, he or she is welcome. They are trusted but not imposing, it’s how they would be able to get close enough to observe. Someone that knows that those taken are unmarried, no children, and stray.” Rossi continued.

“You just described 90% of the Betas in my pack.” Alpha Wickerson combed his hand through thick tawny hair.

“They are not necessarily one of your pack members, an associate or liaison. He or she would be quiet but friendly, helpful but almost invisible any other time. They would be one of the first to volunteer in a search for someone discovered missing if not the one to suggest a search be made. Maybe going so far as being overly concerned or grieved by the victims' disappearance, only to melt into silence when there are no leads.” Emily continued.

“This person may have a menial job, but in the wake of the disappearance have an abundance of cash. Turning up with a new car, jewellery, clothes, items that are well outside of their financial bracket. People have noticed, but the explanation of inheritance or settlement is easily accepted.” JJ added.

“You son of a bitch.” Dunbar spat between clenched teeth. The rest of the gathered stepped away from the man’s instant anger. Morgan held his hand up keeping the team quiet.

“What?” his enforcer backed away.

“Your uncle died? You sold people! Tell me I’m wrong.” Dunbar backed the terrified man into the wall.

“Dun…”

“TELL ME I’M WRONG!!” Dunbar roared, his claws and fangs long and terrifying, he was seconds to shifting into his Anthro form.

“Alpha?” Spencer called sharply, his posture hunched and unassuming. Dundar looked at the man eyes yellow-orange and furious.

“Spencer,” Hotch said worriedly. Derek shot him a look that said stop.

Spencer dropped his eyes, tipping his chin slightly to the side the only Were in the room willing to sublimate himself to this powerful man. Dunbar scented the air, letting out a low growl in warning. Reid chirruped a sound so vulnerable and frightened it even called to his mate. Dave put his hand on Aaron’s arm. Hotch clenched his jaw letting the hand hold him in place. 

Dunbar reacted instantly scooping the frail Were into his protective arms, nuzzling against Reid’s neck. Spencer jerked to escape his hold. Dunbar clamped his hand over Spencer’s nape making his body relax, like a scruffed cat. Dunbar was lost in his anger, more wolf than man, he set his teeth over Spencer’s throat. 

Aaron growled menacingly he knew Dunbar could smell Aaron’s mate claim, he knew better than to take such liberties. It was dangerously against etiquette to so intimately touch the throat of a claimed Source without permission. Even Derek, Spencer’s pack Alpha didn’t dare touch Reid’s neck.

“He’s lost. Hotch, he’s blind man.” Derek stood up to his boss, not with aggression but truth. Even though he knew, it was a monumental effort not to interfere.

“We’ll take him to cool down.” Wickerson and Tate grabbed Dunbar by the shirt collar and waistband and jerked him back hard, shocked by this, the man released the distraught Were ready to fight the threat. Wickerson strong-armed Dunbar outside two of the other Alphas following to help the man calm him. Spencer eased away eyes wide, mortified, tense worried how his Vampire would react. He could feel Aaron’s fury. Would he be blamed for the Alpha’s behaviour? He had displayed, he had drawn the man’s attention. This was a painful lesson he remembered from captivity. Dearborn had used Spencer to ease angry Alphas, and would then punish him for allowing another to touch his wife's property. Maeve had hated the severe punishments he doled out but had allowed it as required discipline for the "transgression". She had never raised her own hand to him.

“Well done.” Derek praised Spencer seeing how upset his friend was.

Spencer cried out startled, as Aaron slammed into him. “Mine.” 

“Yours.” Spencer shivered in relief. Aaron buried his nose in the smaller man’s neck huffing at the scent of the strange Alpha. Reid dropped his head back exposing the full expanse of his gracile neck to his insulted Vampire. Hotch growled deep and low, letting them all know of his displeasure, he let his fangs drop. Derek moved into his eye line, making himself the focus of his rightfully angered boss. Eyes locked on Morgan, Aaron bit the bared throat. Such an intimate display he would normally never make so publicly, but it settled something deep inside him. It took just a few moments to erase the offending scent from his mate, but they were both on edge.

"Change for me mon Chat." Aaron helped the cat settle on his shoulder. Derek darted his eyes to the side, the only ranking concession he could give in the highly charged room. Aaron clamped his hand on Morgan's shoulder in acceptance and apologise. Chat huddled against his Vampire, his purr getting louder when Derek scritched under his chin.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Viner said he was approached by a woman named Amelia Faraday. She texts him when they want another victim. He claims he had no idea what they wanted them for.” JJ explained.

“Right. Has he heard from the woman?” Grant asked.

“Garcia is searching through his phone now,” JJ told him.

“Anyone heard from Dave?” Emily asked.

“He’s checking some rumours, trying to find a location,” Hotch said.

“I just got off the phone with Dumfries in Nevada. There are two Weres missing from there. That takes our new victim pool to 7.” Reid tossed the file with the missing peoples' information onto the table. The phone rang.

“Go ahead Garcia,” JJ said answering the call.

“Viner got a text two days ago from an unknown caller, it makes absolutely no sense.” the tech announced.

“What did it say?” Spencer asked.

“ ‘Seeking SWF for companionship maybe more. Must be physically fit and local, if interested meet at the Savoy Bar and Grill Thursday evening after 7 pm.’ It’s signed but I haven't had a minute to translate yet.” Garcia recited.

“Can you send me a screenshot?” Spencer requested. His phone pinged and he looked at it for a second.

“Got it. Give me a minute.” Reid moved to the kitchen table while the rest of them talked about what they’d found. Dave came in pissed telling them he had found no one who could or would tell him anything. They were trying to come up with a way to protect the innocents from the crimes when their youngest returned.

“I think I’ve figured it out.” Spencer sat down in his chair.

“What do you got?” Penelope clicked some buttons.

“I think it’s it’s self-explanatory, it seems straightforward. The Abbreviation is all that I had to think about. SWF Single Were Feline, the signature is Japanese for Tiger.”

“Emily you and I need to figure out if Viner found them a victim yet.” Hotch stood to get to the precinct.

“Before you go, we need to figure out how we are going to get there before the fights begin.” Morgan pointed out.

“What do you mean?” JJ queried.

“It’s eleven o’clock Thursday morning, we do not have a lot of time to find the right location. We need a way to track the victim.” Derek pointed out.

“We have a way,” Spencer added.

“Absolutely not,” Aaron stated harshly.

“You can track me. I’m feline and a hell of a lot more prepared than some kid they take. It’s the logical choice.” Spencer responded just as firmly.

“He’s right,” Dave interjected.

“It’s not an option, we’ll think of something else.” Aaron’s tone held a hint of warning.

“You know this is the best chance. I refuse to suggest an untrained civilian for this.” Reid argued.

“Spencer…”

“Dr. Reid.”

“Excuse me?” Hotch arched the famous eyebrow of doom.

“Right now, in this room, I am Dr Reid FBI agent, not your mate I expect to be treated as you would anyone else.” Spencer snapped. Aaron jolted, at the words. 

“You're right. I disrespected you and I am sorry. It won’t happen again.” Aaron answered evenly, a slight tip of his head making the apology more serious.

“I understand how you feel.” Spencer conceded.

“You, Dave, and Morgan set up the plan. I want a detailed rundown of the whole op before anything is decided. Emily you and I need to go speak to Viner.” Aaron left without another word.

"Give him a few minutes. He needs to sort that out. You did nothing wrong, you have every right to call bullshit. Sometimes it's hard for him to separate the Vampire and the Unit Chief." Dave explained to the worried Were.

"I...I challenged him, out loud, in front of his Coven." Spencer's fingers knotted.

"Hey, no just relax. This is deeply ingrained, his possessiveness and dominance are rampant right now. Your Bond is still so new, he is fighting to maintain balance." Rossi expounded.

"I don't understand." Reid fidgeted.

"He is struggling with his need to protect you. For him, it is more pervasive than any Alpha. You are the most important thing in his universe. His instincts are to protect you, to do everything in his power to keep you safe and by his side. Even with the protection the Venom provides you with, you are vulnerable in his eyes, you are not Vampire. To him, he MUST protect you, in any way he can. Because of years of harsh training, of conditioning from youth, that includes demanding subservience, or physically dominating you into compliance. Aaron never wanted that, never believed that was any way to treat someone you claim to love, but the need to keep you safe is so strong that those thoughts come to the foreground. That worries him, he does not want your relationship to devolve into that dynamic."

"I can be that if he wants if that is what he needs," Spencer replied honestly.

"That is not what he wants or needs. He wants the man you are, the man who survived years of captivity with such grace and clarity. He wants you to be his equal, to say when he is wrong, or being an ass, or a bully. He loves how you stand up to him and with him." Dave assured the young Were. 

"So I didn't anger him? He likes when I stand up to him?" Dave felt the need to pummel Dearborn for causing a question like that to fall from Spencer's lips in that frightened tone.

"No, you didn't anger him. He respects you, he loves your strength, that fire. You are plenty submissive when he really requires it. He told me you were simply perfect. I have never seen him so content, he loves you." Dave pat the young cat on the shoulder.

"I...I love him too." Spencer promised his mate's second.

"I know Figlio. I am relieved he has you, Spencer.'

"Thank you, Governor." Dave smiled brightly at the respect he had just received from Spencer. Dave licked his two fingers and tapped Spencer on the Adam's Apple, acknowledging him as Kin. Spencer gasped at the overture. Aaron would smell the acceptance. With luck he would allow Dave to leave his mark on the Were, to let the world know he was a member of Clan Rossi.

~~~~~~~~~~

Spencer sat on the rickety bar stool fiddling with his sparkling water while Viner babbled nervously next to him. It was twenty minutes to eight and there had been no sign of the UnSub.

“I’m supposed to go now.” Viner gulped dryly.

“Go out like you normally would, two blocks down is your ride, don’t miss it.” Spencer smiled charmingly despite the tone of his words. Viner scurried out and the seat next to him was filled by a stocky man with a greasy smile.

“I thought he would never leave.” the newcomer said cheerfully.

“Can I help you?” Spencer eyed the stranger warily.

“I think you can. I’m sorry I’m not very good at this, names Davin.” the man held out his hand.

“I’m sorry I don’t shake hands. Matthew. Not good at what?” Spencer asked.

“Approaching a beautiful man at a bar.” Davin smile like a shark.

“What makes you so certain I am interested in a liaison?”

“Wishful thinking? Let me order you a fresh drink.” Davin waved at the bartender. “A bottle of lite and a refill for my friend.”

“Thanks. Um, I have to...I’ll be right back.” Reid went to the bathroom while Grant set the two drinks on the bar. He covertly watched as Davin poured a small vial of clear liquid into his glass. Spencer came back retaking his seat. He slid a five to the man behind the bar receiving a slight nod in thanks for the tip. He took a few deep swallows of the drink, fully aware it was drugged. If he drank no more he would burn through the drugs quickly.

They chatted for a while before the dizziness hit. Davin grabbed him before he could tip off the stool. After a brief back and forth Spencer agreed to let the man help him get some air. The cooled night air hit him and his knees buckled. Davin guide him to his car, shoved him in the back seat and quickly took off before anyone could ask about his passenger.

“Go,” Aaron ordered angrily. Six vehicles took turns following. The car turned down a back road pulling up to a small abandoned fabrication factory. The overgrown parking lot held three vehicles. Two men came running out pulled Reid from the car and rushed him inside.

“Nice Davin. Shit, he’s pretty.” Came a low voice over the mic knotted in Spencer’s tie.

“Thought you’d like that. Viner outdid himself this time.” the slimy man replied.

“What’s his name? What is he?” a deep voice asked much closer to the mic, they could hear him scenting their teammate. “He’s fucking mated, to a Vampire for fuck's sake.”

“Matthew. That’s not even an issue, Viner says the kid’s running from an abusive relationship. Basically, a recluse since he moved to town. Cougar.”

“Oh, poor little runaway. He’s strong waking up already. Matthew? Relax, you were drugged at the bar. I need you to change, it will help burn the rest of that off.” the deep voice said soothingly.

“M’kay. “ Reid slurred. It took him a few moments but he finally made the transformation.

“Oh, you are a beautiful creature. Hold still almost done.” they could hear clinking. Reid growled weakly. “Can’t have you shifting back can we?” 

“They collared him.” Morgan spat. They knew this was going to happen, but it didn’t make it any easier to hear.

“I hope he makes it to round two. Put him with the others. Send out the message, tomorrow night at ten.” the deep voice ordered.

“Got it, boss. You heard him move.” Davin barked out. They heard clanging and banging then footsteps disappearing.

~Reid?~

*Yeah.*

~Report.~

*I’m okay. I’d say Ketamine. The deep voice is the Tiger, he is big, like The Rock big. I can smell human but can’t tell you who. My head is really fuzzy.* Spencer relayed

~Good work. Try to sleep that off we need you clear headed.~ Aaron told him hoping his mate couldn’t hear the worry in his voice.

*Okay.*

~~~~~~~~~~

Reid awoke to jerky movement of the cage. Spencer turned to look at the terrified felines in with him. Five reflective sets of eyes peer at him. He moved closer to check them for injury.

*Are any of you hurt?* Reid asked sniffing at the Lynx in front of the group. The young male exposed his belly, letting the larger animal know he was not a threat.

\--None of us are injured.-- replied the Cheetah coming closer he sniffed Reid’s ear then fell back also deferring to the surprised Cougar. He got the same response from the Black Panther and the Leopard. A small Snow Leopard stayed cringing against the corner.

*Don’t cry.* Spencer approached her, the only female in the cage. She whimpered as he licked her ear, not moving as he snuffled down her back. He got to the base of her tail and jerked back to catch her eyes. She ducked her head rolling to allow him access to her belly. He went right to the apex of her haunches drawing her scent in deeply. *Oh my god.*

Spencer lay down using his huge paws to drag her against his chest to comfort and protect her. She balled up hiding as best as she could. The others crowded around making a tight pile receiving comfort and giving protection. 

*Aaron?* 

~I’m here.~ the reply was sharp and alert.

*I am locked in a cage with five feline Weres, across the room is a cage with six canines. We are all collared. There are twelve armed people inside, Viner and the Tiger aren’t where I can see them. I have a pregnant Snow Leopard in this cage with me Aaron.*

~Is she well?~ Hotch asked, concern lacing his voice.

*Physically yes, I can say nothing about the offspring, I have no idea how far along she is and she is too frightened to mind speak. * Spencer responded.

~Should we move up the timeline?~ Aaron shook Morgan awake beside him in the passenger seat.

*We are safe, as long as you raid before the first fight.* Reid assured his husband.

~If anything changes…~

*I’ll let you know.* Spencer promised.

~~~~~~~~~~

Spencer paced the cage riled to almost ferality by the adrenaline of the raid and worry. Dozens of frantic people shouting, running trying to escape the collected chaos of at least a hundred members of law enforcement and the local pack barging in. Aaron had taken off after the Tiger almost the moment they had entered. People were ignoring the cages probably thinking they were safer locked up until things died down. 

“We need a medic here.” yelled an LEO standing a bit away from the cage.

“What for?” someone responded from a distance.

“Need to tranq this one he’s gonna be a problem.” the man said pointing to him. Spencer growled dangerously.

“Calm down now, we are here to help you.” the medic they called said preparing the pole syringe. Spencer moved to the far side of the enclosure unable to find a suitable place to escape her. Five cats stood around him making her withdraw to find a better place to stick him.

“You're upsetting them, stop the female is with child.” Alpha Atkins transformed near the door.

“She’s not the problem.” the medic snapped in frustration.

“Did you bother to just fucking ask him to be calm? Or ask one of us to help with him? Jesus Christ.” Atkins approached squatting down. “Listen Cougar. I know who you are, I’m gonna have them open this cage and you are going to come to me. I’ll take you outside. If you understand move to the back.” 

Spencer moved placing himself in front of the others.

“Well done. Open it.” Atkins walked a few feet away. The LEO that had called for assistance opened the door standing behind it for protection. Spencer ducked under the edge of the cage, the medic took a step closer and Reid growled. Atkins snapped his fingers gaining a bit more of the cat’s attention. “Let me take that collar off before you go.” Atkins knelt confidently working on the latch for the restraint. 

“He needs treatment.” the medic said gruffly working her way closer to the two Weres.

“He needs to find his mate. Just take care of the patients you have, he’ll come back when he’s ready.” Dave rushed over, seeing there was an issue.

Atkins winced as he pulled the sharp barbs from the Cougar’s neck. The collar was just plain evil, equally distanced tubular protrusions that pierced the skin, if the wearer attempted to transform a sensor would deliver a nasty shock hopefully halting the process, if not the collar would pulse another shock strong enough to incapacitate.

“Now see here…”

“Go Reid,” Rossi ordered roughly finally having a moment to check on him. Spencer took off at a run ignoring the upraised voices.

The Tiger’s scent was bold, strong, frightened easy to follow. Reid ignored the Weres following him. He ran flat out paws eating up the ground. He heard the scream of an enraged cat and turned to follow. Over a five-foot fence, through a narrow hedge into a small field behind a strip mall.

Aaron was engaged in combat with the majestic cat. He was barely bigger than a wild tiger but the supernatural strength he possessed was a risk. His only hope was exhausting the Were. The Vampire landed a vicious left hook, stunning the Tiger. Aaron darted away from a lunge of snarling jaws but fell under a wild swipe of a massive paw. 

Spencer roared, colliding with the Tiger standing over his dazed lover. Swiping, snarling, he fought. Ducking flailing claws he struck true leaving furrows in bright orange fur. The Tiger screamed fiercly heavy paw crashing awkwardly into his side. Reid pulled his leg muscles tight making himself look small and scared in a crouched ball in the grass. The Tiger swaggered circling sure his last blow had damaged his opponent. The minute he came into clear view Spencer leapt sinking his teeth into the Tiger’s neck. Growling shaking he pushed hard with his paws toppling his surprised challenger exposing the rest of his soft underbelly. Rear leg rising to eviscerate. YES! He was triumphant.

~ENOUGH!~ Aaron’s Voice rolled through him making him shiver. Spencer chuffed, abruptly sitting down in what his husband called his Sphinx pose. Numerous law enforcement personnel took the UnSub into custody.

~Time to go mon Chat.~ The Cougar trotted beside him silently, hyper-vigilant. Derek saw them returning and decided to join them. Spencer crossed to the front of his mate protectively.

=HEY!= Derek warned asserting authority over his packmate. The growl rumbling from low in the cat’s chest surprised him.

~Back down Reid, you have done enough.~ Aaron lightly grabbed his ear.

=He talking yet?= Morgan took a few steps forward until the hold Aaron had wasn’t enough to quiet the cat.

“No.”

=He's wound tight. You're his focus, might not be the best idea to take him inside. If someone irritates him or messes with you, he could go Feral.= Derek suggested.

“I don’t have time to babysit him.” Aaron rested his hand on his head he noticed then just how tall his mate was. Shoulders resting comfortably against his hip. He rivalled Morgan in stature only more streamline.

Spencer was not so far in his head that he couldn’t hear them, or understand he was pissed, not Feral. He watched between them, giving a disgruntled meroph before changing into the much smaller cat they were more familiar with. Some of the LEOs nearby chuckled as he climbed up his Vampire to rest on his shoulder. 

“That’s better.” Hotch walked into the factory to assist with the cleanup.

=Smart ass.= Derek chuckled when the cat lazily cleaned his forepaw.

~~~~~~~~~~

Aaron lay on the bed waiting for the warmth of his husband to lull him into a few hours of not exactly sleep, more like stasis. A blankness that is infinitely more refreshing than sitting until the sun rose. The bathroom door opened revealing Reid in all his splendour. 

Gods he was beautiful. All angles and planes. Sinew and grace. Though hours had passed since his fight he was still tight. Reid caught him staring and smirked, stalking toward the bed. The hunger in his eyes was tangible. A flick of the wrist to drop the towel. From the foot of the bed artist’s fingers pulled the sheet exposing him. 

Aaron was glorious, long and lean. Presence and power. He wanted him under his hands. Beneath his body. He wanted teeth and claws, bruises and bite marks. How do you ask? Do you admit sitting locked in a cage threw you far more than you thought it might? Do you explain how reclaiming your control feels like it may be possible with his body?

~Yes.~

*What?* Spencer just couldn’t look into those eyes. 

~You just ask Baby.~ Aaron understood proof of life sex.

*How do I ask?* Spencer queried crawling up his lover’s body, nipping along Aaron’s calf, switching to bites up his thigh. 

~However you like.~ Aaron gasped when his cock was enveloped in moist heat.

*Wanna fuck?* Spencer said with a chuckle.

~Yes!~ Aaron dug his hands in silky chestnut curls.

*Hands on the headboard.* the Vampire groaned but obeyed. Spencer focused on just the glans, swirling around flicking across the slit, lightly rubbing his teeth along the frenulum, waiting for that moment his husband was beyond the point of no return. There! That impossibly charming warble, a cross between a sinful moan and the wheet of a Guinea Pig. He took his length deep into his throat and swallowed. Aaron shouted bucking up pressing just that much further, cock jerking as he came. Aaron lay trying to gather his faculties when Spencer breached him. He cried out in surprise the sound stolen by a kiss that curled his toes. He had been asking for this, wanting to feel his husband inside him, but Spencer had been reluctant. 

*Aaron, dear god how you feel. Please, not yet.* Spencer grit his teeth, pressing steadily into cool, tight, velvet. It was exquisite.

~So good Baby. Need you Spence.~ Aaron didn’t need the gentle care, he could handle anything his lover needed.

Spencer pulled out till the head caught against the clenching rim, the second Aaron’s body accepted him he slammed forward. Sharp, deep thrusts that sped him toward the edge. He was not going to last.

~Yess! Come on Baby. That’s it, fuck so good.~ Aaron held on to the headboard for dear life. 

*Gonna...Aaron...Fuck Babe...I’m oh god…Please...AARON!” his body seized, white light burst behind his eyes, ozone raced through each nerve. Aaron plunged his fangs into Spencer's jugular triggering his orgasm. *Yes! Fuck yesss!* his climax rolled through him heavy and sublime. Aaron caught him as he collapsed nearly senseless on top of him.

~You back with me?~ 

*Sort of. I still haven’t located my coordination.* Spencer chuckled.

~You don’t need it right now Baby.~ Aaron nipped his chin.

*Why is that?*

~My turn.~ 

*Oh god.*

~~~~~~~~~~

Aaron knocked on Dave's door, Spencer stood a bit behind him anxiety rolling off of him. They had gotten back the day before and just went home to decompress. Aaron had spoken to Spencer, they had discussed the overture Rossi had made. Spencer was thrilled with the gesture, but half terrified he had offended his husband. Aaron had promised he was not angry, he was pleased and honoured that his second had accepted his mate so fully. He wanted to let Dave know he would allow the adoption before they had gone home, but they had not had any privacy.

"Hotch? What are you doing here?" Rossi asked curiously, letting both men into his home.

"Count Rossi, I come in peace." Aaron offered a gentle bow to his friend. Emily stood at the base of the stairs, staying out of the formal exchange.

"Prince Hotchner. I am honoured, how may I be of service?" Dave bowed back.

"Tis I who has been bestowed the honour, my friend. I am well pleased with thine generous overture toward my beloved mate." Aaron offered his hand to Spencer, drawing him into view.

"Thine mate is well deserving of such. I pray you accept my humble offer in the vein it was meant."

"Speak thy intent." Aaron stood tall and proud, his hands at his sides, menace, and warning boiled from him. If Dave's response was false or offensive in sincerity Hotch was within his right to slay the offender.

"I will serve him in any way he may deem me worthy. I will protect him up until my final drop is shed. I will defend him with every fibre of my being. I will cherish him with each beat of my heart. I will love him as I love you. Your mate will be my kin, written as such amongst my Ancestors, welcome in my clan's homes as blood." Dave hung his head giving Aaron a chance to strike across his nape.

"I accept Count Rossi. You are truly a worthy second. I am indebted to you." Aaron exposed his throat, drawing a gasp from Dave. "By tooth or claw?"

"By claw, if he is willing."

"How say you, Prince Reid?" Aaron asked Spencer. 

"I accept." Aaron moved the hair away from the area behind his left ear and held him firmly by the chin. Dave carefully carved into the thin flesh with his sharp elongated claw. Spencer had seen the faint scar behind Aaron's ear so he knew what grouping of Runes Rossi was making. He stood silently as Aaron had instructed even though it stung. Aaron gave Dave a small ball of wool that he held tightly to his fang for a moment. Spencer watched the yellowish Venom drip heavily from the opposite fang. Dave rubbed the moistened wool across the mark he had made. It burned like molten metal, the Venom would cause the superficial wound to scar.

"I give consent." Aaron offered his Source to his second.

"Aaron?" Dave gaped at the offer.

"I request Sting Count Rossi." Spencer worried that Dave would refuse. This was beyond an honour. Spencer was asking for Dave to envenomate him, to truly mark him as Kin. There was a chance Reid's body would reject his bite, causing the young Cat hours of agony while Aaron's Venom neutralized his. Dave just couldn't refuse, selfishly he wanted this claim.

"I accept." Aaron swallowed the lump in his throat. He hoped his mate would have this to fall back on if something should happen to himself, this link may be enough to keep his precious Chat from following him into death. They would know instantly if he rejected. Dave bit his mouth filling with Spencer's blood. Never had Dave tasted one so strong as described in text and song the blood was like Ambrosia, Nectar for the Gods. He allowed only a greedy mouthful before he injected Spencer and gently retreated. Less than five minutes later Spencer blanched.

"I...I don't feel so good. Aaron?" Spencer stumbled against his husband a nervous whine escaping his throat.

"This is normal mon Chat, relax Sweetheart you are safe. I love you. Rest now, it is done," Aaron said proudly. Dave carefully took his weight.

"Thank you," Spencer whispered collapsing into his new Governor's arms.

"I will return in the morning." Aaron was extremely reluctant, but he turned and left without looking back an act of trust, proof that he believed Rossi able to provide for his mate.

"I must watch over my charge. Could you prepare some broth for him, Bella?" Rossi asked carrying the young Were upstairs.

"Of course." Emily smiled warmly at her joyously content husband. Dave lay Spencer on the guest bed, worked him out of his restrictive clothes and under the covers.

"No Caro, grazie. Grazie Mille mio gentile principe." Dave brushed the hair from Reid's forehead, feeling the slightly elevated temperature. He was thankful that Spencer was at ease, the lack of pain proving acceptance of his familial claim. "Ti Amo Spencer." (No Dear One, thank you. Thank you so very much...I love you)

**Author's Note:**

> Two Princes Mindspeak List:  
> ~Aaron~ *Spencer* +Dave+ =Derek= ^Garcia^ Emily #Grant# --Other--
> 
> Thanks For Reading!!
> 
> Beannachdan


End file.
